marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-981
History Reality Earth 0601 sets the stage of a Super Human Reality and features all the same features of our reality with the same countries, same personalities, and many of the same historical events. It also contains Super Advanced Technology's, and the intreface of non human races. This Universe is also a supernatural Reality, which means this universe contains supernatural beings and Locations such like Thor, Asgard, Hercules, etc. There is also magic in this reality as well and Residents that could cast magic spells like Dr. Strange A multinational policing agency S.H.I.L.E.D has been created as result of these things A select of some people are also more then Humans in this reality Like Mutants and SuperPowered Beings, setting the stage for a world of SuperHumans of Mutants, Monsters, and Marvels. In this reality, its a combination between Reality's of Earth- 616, Earth-1610, and Marvel Cinematic Universe but with Revamped Characters, Origins, And events that happens in this Reality. SuperHeroes and SuperVillains The SuperHumans fo this reality with costumed identitys to fight or commit evil has long Existed i this reality. First was Captain America in the 40's then ironman, Fantastic 4, X-Men, Spider-Man, Ant-Man and Wasp in the Modern Era. Earth- 0601 Major Heroes who gets involved in major global threats are the Avengers (IronMan,Thor,Hulk,Captain America,Ant-Man,wasp,S.H.I.E.L.D's Nick Fury. In a Universe Like this, there could also be Crime and Evil Obviously. Known Residents Coming Soon! Comic Series Ultiverse Avengers: Next Generation When a Alien Race Threatens Earth on the Verge of Conquering it, A mighty Team of super Powered beings is recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. and is lead by a legendary hero Captain America. This Team of six must assemble to work together and to fight as one to fight off a global threat and to save the world and prevent the Human Race from going Extinct as Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Iron-Man, Thor, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, and Captain America form as The Avengers to Save Earth from The alien Race called the Skrulls and their leader Korvac from taking over Earth. Ultiverse Hulk: Face of a Monster While Recreating the Super Soldier that gave a vertrian and soldier Captain America his abilites and powers by using Gamma Radiation, A scientist named Bruce Banner was part of the project but after a lab accident envolving Banner giving huge amounts of Gamma Radiation, turning him into a Large Gray Gamma Raging Monster called The Hulk. Proving to be a wanted man and threat around the world, The Government decided to track Banner down for good while Banner sets out to find the cure for the Hulk in him and to get Rid of it for good while The U.S. army had other Plans for not Banner but for making The Hulk a property of the U.S. army! Ultiverse Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility A boy Named Peter Parker was just an ordinary outcast teenager not caring for the World, Until one day after being bitten by an Genetically Altred Spider from a high School field trip to the OsCorp labortories changed his life forever, Granting him Spider like Powers. Peter learns along the way to not use his newfound powers for wealth and fame but only to use his powers to help People and bring hope to The citizens of New York City and with these powers comes with Responsability. Now Peter uses his powers to fight crime and find answers about his new found Powers and sets out on a quest to find and bring justice to a mob family who Killed His Uncle as New York's friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! More Coming Soon! Notes * Earth-0601 has characters that are mostly from Earth-616, but use elements and stroylines from Earth-1610 and Earth-199999 * The color Electricity are Yellow instead of blue * In this universe, Super-Humans were also recognize as Mutants Category:Realities Category:Existing Realities Category:Earth-16.10 Category:Earth-0601